John Travolta
John Travolta (1954 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Devil's Rain (1975)'' [Danny]: Melts, along with all the other cultists, when "the devil's rain" is unleashed upon them. *''Carrie (1976)'' [Billy Nolan]: Killed in a car crash/explosion (along with Nancy Allen) when Sissy Spacek telekinetically sends their car out of control. (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Pulp Fiction (1994)'' [Vincent Vega]: Shot in the stomach with his own sub-machine gun by Bruce Willis in the kitchen of his old house, after John comes out of the bathroom, causing him to fall back through the door (his body is later seen sitting in a bathtub as Bruce looks in). (Thanks to Tal, Vince, Gary, Robert and Mikhail) *''White Man's Burden (1995)'' [Louis Pinnock]: Shot to death by police in the street, convinced he's not dropping his gun as he is trying to attract help for his boss. (Thanks to Gary) *''Michael ''(1996) [Michael]: Playing an angel, he "dies" due to his inability to remain on the earthly plane of existence (his body disappears into a mass of feathers as Oliver Platt and the other reporters look on). (Thanks to Gary) *''Phenomenon (1996)'' [George Malley]: Dies of a brain tumor with Kyra Sedgwick by his side. *''Broken Arrow (1996)'' [Vic "Deak" Deakins]: Killed in an explosion when he is propelled into several burning fuel drums by his own deactivated nuclear missile when Christian Slater tampers with the controls and aims it at him (following a martial arts fight between them over a remote detonator). (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Face/Off (1997)'' Archer/Castor Troy: Shot with a spear gun and pinned to a wall by Nicolas Cage . It was Nicolas Cage's character dying with John Travolta's face. John Travolta's character survives the movie and gets his face back in the end. *''Mad City (1997)'' [Sam Baily]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up (having failed to shoot himself) on discovering Bill Nunn has died because of him. (Thanks to Gary) *''A Love Song for Bobby Long ''(2004) [Bobby Long]: Dies (off screen) of unspecified circumstances (presumably liver/kidney failure from prolonged alcohol poisoning). His grave is later seen when visited by his daughter (Scarlett Johansson). *''The Punisher (2004)'' [Howard Saint]: Burned to death while being dragged behind a car as explosions go off all around him. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009)'' [Ryder/Dennis Ford/Mr. Blue]: Shot in the chest/stomach by Denzel Washington (through a chainlink fence) as John pulls a gun on Denzel. He dies whilst talking to Denzel. *''In a Valley of Violence (2016)'' [The Marshal]: Shot to death during a shootout with his son (James Ransone) and Ethan Hawke as John tries to stops James and Ethan from killing each other. TV Deaths * None known Notable Connections * Brother of Joey Travolta, Ellen Travolta, Ann Travolta, Margaret Travolta and Sam Travolta * Mr. Kelly Preston Gallery Johntravolta.jpg|John Travolta in Pulp Fiction Deakins' death.png|John Travolta's death in Broken Arrow Travolta brain tumor.PNG|John Travolta in Phenomenon Saint's death.png|John Travolta burning in The Punisher Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:Scientologist Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Disputed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by spear gun Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:MGM Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Animation Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Controversial actors Category:Siblings